


Look into my eyes

by Drabblesmostly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internal Monologue, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Harry and Draco have a friends with benefits arrangement, but after a heated meeting with jealousy and denying themselves, the two can't deny their chemistry is more than skin deep.





	Look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any if these characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.  
> Everything is purely consensual, just some bdsm and strong headed boys.

Harry and Draco had been seeing one another for a few months now; Harry was a head Auror and Draco a potions expert in another division, so their paths crossed quite a bit in the Ministry meetings. It was secretive, neither really expecting it to become serious, even agreeing to be non exclusive. 

The Auror hadn't seen his secret lover in more than week purposefully; yes, he was desperate for the Malfoys touch everytime he caught a glimpse of his cocky smile. But he found when it was spread out, it was even more mind blowing. Also, he may have a trick or two up his sleeve for recent. He figured Draco could easily find another fucktoy at a muggle bar he knew the blonde had habit of frequenting.

But his attempts to stay away from the man were depleting by the day. He knew he was done for when he stayed late at the office and heard familiar footsteps come in after his door opened. Harry turns to surely see pure blood walking nearer. 

"Avoiding me, Potter?" He muttered against the others neck, leaning down and gripping his hair softly, though firmly.

"Mmh, some of us are busy with work," he mumbled, pressing his neck nearer to the previous Slytherin.  
"You have time after work," he mused, free hand rifling Harry's robes and shirt buttons off.  
"What's the real excuse? Another bloke taking my sloppy seconds?"Harry could feel the smirk against his neck, his own hands undoing Draco's shirt just as eagerly.  
"Thought we weren't exclusive," he murmured, pulling his head back to look at the Malfoy. He seen a flash of jealousy over his face, jaw clenched. They had agreed.

"Not if it means I can't have you at my becking call." He growled, his lips curling into a small smirk as he watched Harry's face flush.

Their shirts and robes were shoved to the side, Draco quickly casting a locking charm on the door. He gripped Harry and shoved him back, lifting his legs so he sat on the desk and captured him into a rough kiss.  
Harry groaned softly into it, he loved Draco's silky lips, the way his tongue flicked into his mouth and the overall dominating way he took it over any way he pleased. 

When they first starting seeing one another Draco refused to kiss, and even now its few and far in between. So Harry relished it, hand tangling in his long near white hair.

Draco obviously meant business, hungrily undoing and shoving down Harry's pants and undergarments as he ripped from the kiss with a bite to Harry's jaw soon after. He bit and sucked repetitively over Harry's coffee colored skin, something common Malfoy. Marking his territory.

It wasn't long until Harry had to shove off his shoes and kick off his pants, leaving him naked before a mostly dressed potions master. Draco lifted the man's thighs to move closer, grinding their hips together before pausing a moment. His hot, shallow breaths tingling the skin on Harry's neck. He rubbed over the under side of his thighs, looking up at Potter.

Quickly he pulled away and switched the muggle borns position, bending him over the desk and analyzing what he suspected. His jaw clenched as he looked over the tattoos that adorned The Boy Who Lived upper thighs below his arse. "Quod Asper" wrote a delicate font.

"As absolutely hot that is, how'd you get this done when you're the Wizards world saviour?" Draco mumbled, rubbing softly over this, trying not to sound jealous that someone had to have seen his arse to do it.

"I-I had it done in muggle London," he explained.  
"How much did that cost," Draco smirks, hands moving up to knead his ass before pausing rigidly at the word mumbled back,

"Nothing."

Draco took a second to process, "and how's that?" He leaned forward, erection pressing firmly against the other males arse. "Did you let a muggle play with your tight hole?" He mused, but bitterness was in his voice. His breath was felt on Harry's cheek, who refused to look at him as his cheeks went scarlet again. That was the only response Draco needed. He moved aside, so he was still speaking into Harry's ear dirtily but had enough room to raise his hand back and sharply land a hit on the others arse cheek. Harry winced out, jolting in surprise and further adverting his gaze from the other. That earned another eardrum breaking spank, followed quickly by two more less forceful ones before Draco rubbed over the red marks. 

"Did he ask, or did you throw yourself at him like a dirty whore?" He growled, squinting his eyes at Harry while kneading the flesh harshly. 

"I-I," whap. Draco knew the answer. 

"Look at me," he sneered, gripping Potters chin and watching his green eyes guiltily meet his own. 

"I bet you're so hard right now, you can't wait until I have my way with you," another slap, then rub.

"You knew I'd get angry and fuck you harder, didnt you?" He gave three more anger filled slaps. "Is that why you did it?" He hummed, gripping his chin and pressing a soft kiss to his lips as Harry's legs shake.

"Well if you want me to quod asper," he rolled the words off his tongue. "Then forget about preparation."

The words sliced through the silence of the room, Harry's blood running cold as a shiver passed through him. Yet excited him. Draco stood behind him again, pushing open his pants and boxers and finally grasping his cock for the first time. He pushed the slick tip over Harry's entrance, leaving a trail of lube he must've summoned over the inflamed cheeks as he teased at the hole. Finally, he started pushing forward and slowly breached into him. 

They both breathed shallow, feeling Harry stretch. Draco slowly eased his way in, feeling like forever for both of them until he was seated. Draco fought control, he was pissed, but tearing something in Harry would really dim the mood. He moved his hands under Harry's arms to hold his shoulders from the front, pulling him flush against his own chest.

"Merlin," Draco groaned into Harry's ear as he started bucking his hips, "you love being treated as fuck meat don't you?" He growled, smirking as Harry didn't respond through his whines but nodded eagerly.

"What do you think the wizarding world would think of your little tattoos?" His thrusts developed faster as he found a rhythm. "Hm? I'd they knew their saviour loved big cocks in his arse?" Harry's cock twitched, he seemed to enjoy Draco's words, which was good seeming Draco wasn't finished. 

"I bet you'd love if I fucked you in front of the whole ministry, then bend you over so everyone sees my cum dripping from your ass as they read the directions you got tattood on yourself and know how much you enjoyed it." 

Draco panted, his fingernails digging into Harry's collarbones as he switched positions to find the others prostate. A particularly loud cry of pleasure let him know he found it.

Draco focused the spot, groaning into the ravenettes ear. "Merlin yes, I bet your cock is fucking weeping right now. You're loving this, aren't you my little cockslut?" He drawled. He grinded his teeth to not come right there at Harry's enthusiastic moans, his 'yes, there!'s, his 'yes fuck I love your cock' s and his 'yes I'm-Im your cockslut!'

He started thrusting erratically, allowing himself to shove as deep as he could as his vision faded white. He couldnt even hear his own voice through the blood rushing and heart pounding in his ears. He clawed down Harry's chest, over his nipples and onto his shoulders again. He was shouting over Harry's ecstatic moans.

"Yes, Merlin, take my fucking cock Potter! Take my cum in your. Greedy. Cumslut, Tight, fuckhole." Each word got a harsh thrust as he released into the Gryffindors arse. He buried to his hilt and stayed there until he could hear and his vision came back. He realised Potter had came at some point, perhaps when he couldn't focus on anything but finishing himself.  
Draco pulled out, finally unclenching his jaw aswell.  
He let go of Harry's chest, watching the other collapse on his desk. He fixed his jeans and slid on his shirt, beginning to button it as he thought. Watching him shake from exhaustion, try and sit up from his forearms then fall back down, Draco was impressed.

With himself, for wrecking The Boy Who Lived, and Harry, for enjoying it like a champ. Leave it to a Gryffindor to be a masochist. Though, he felt a tug at his smirk. He wanted to cuddle him up in thick covers and hold him close, mumbling sweet nothings. He swallowed, looking down to realise he'd finished his shirt a while ago. 

Harry craned his neck as the other man approached. "That was amazing, but there's no chance for a second round, Malfoy." He mumbled, managing to sit up on his hands.

"I was going to offer to help," he replied curtly, raising a brow. He waited for Harry to nod softly before helping on his boxers. Draco just wrapped his own robes around the boy before floo-ing to his own home, guiding Harry to the bed. 

Draco gulped, avoiding looking at the other. It was definitely not part of their arrangement to cuddle or spend nights. "Sorry, I dont know where you live, and I figured the least I could do is make you breakfast in the morning." 

Harry blinked, was Draco..blushing? He just nodded a little in polite reply, watching Draco hesitate in his spot before leaning forward and kissing him. It was a soft kiss, sweet, even. Either boy had a soft hand over the others cheek. Draco didn't like kissing Potter, even roughly during sex. Well, no, the problem was that he liked it too much, in a sense that he didnt think of it as snogging, more as intimacy. Draco felt kisses were outside their arrangement, and he was wise to avoid doing anything that made him long for more, more than he already did. 

But he couldnt help himself. Harry was kissing back so passionately, even as both boys ended up on their sides on the bed, legs tangling, they kissed lightly. Finally, Potter pulled away reluctantly, he couldnt breathe, although it was a soft kiss, Draco took his breath away in many other fashions. Their eyes met. Neither boy could tell you how long, seconds, hours, both boy thinking of the one another, before they both seemed to shy away from the idea of there being more between them. Draco waved a cleaning spell before turning out his lights. 

The two covered up, but didnt move positions. Curled close, but only their legs touching in tangles as they stare into the others eyes even in the dark. Harry puts his glasses away after a bit, surging forward softly and hugging up to Draco. The Malfoy fell on his back, Harry's head on his chest as he looks up at the other for a moment then looking forward. Not another word was spoken. Dracos arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder when he assumed the other was asleep, stroking up and down his back lovingly. 

The next day came slowly, both boys awake until late hours of the night, thinking silently whilst entangled. They both reached a conclusion to their thoughts before sleeping.

Draco wakes first, thinking over last night and his conclusion before slipping out of bed. He sighs and puts on fresh clothes, deciding to keep his promise of breakfast. 

Harry awoke to a rustling on the bed, opening his eyes and having to remember where he was. His cheeks flushed as it was confirmed by Draco sitting next to him, offering a plate of waffles with berries, cream, and powder sugar. The Malfoy sat the plate in Harry's lap before leaning over him-brushing their cheeks and chests-to lay a glass of pumpkin juice on the bedside near Harry.  
The Potter smiled softly, and once Draco was seated, he leaned close to kiss him softly. Luckily before his eyes closed he seen Draco clench his jaw and turn his head the other way, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Uhm, there's also biscuits, eggs and sausage in the dining hall," he glanced at Harry, who tried playing off the kiss. "But given your treacle tart obsession, I thought, uh, something sweet would be appreciated." Draco scorned himself internally. How dare he put thought into it. How dare he explain to make it seem he cared. He wasn't helping. 

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you, this is enough." He said quietly before beginning to eat. He offhandedly used a tempus charm to check the time. 9:12. He had the day off, but they had slept in. Draco watched him eat half mindedly, only snapping out of it when Harry offered a forkful to him. He blinked, eyes flicking up to the other before he opened his mouth and took the bite, humming in thanks. 

He found Harry chuckling softly to himself a minute later after several glances to the Malfoy.

"Okay what's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to seem annoyed although he relished the Potters laugh.  
"Well you have a little.." Harey faced him, a small smile on his lips as he blushed and got some whip cream off the corner of Dracos mouth with his finger.  
He hummed, putting the finger to his own mouth and sucking on it idly for a moment. "There we go." He mumbled, looking back to his food.

Draco bit his lip, his cock definitely liked that. But he made a decision last night, and he was going to stick by it. Then he subtley decided that he could bend his own rules a bit.

"Accio cream," he mumbled under his breath, the whip cream bottle appearing in his hand. Harry glanced over, eyes wide as Draco smirked and took off the cap. He put a bit on his finger, wiping it on Harry's nose with a chuckle.

"That's so not fair!" He went cross eyes a moment to look, before turning his attention to Draco. He slowly put his plate and drink a safe distance away before pouncing on Draco who yelped.

There was a wrestle for the can of cream, resulting in it going all over the boys; faces, chests and necks coated with the soft delicacy. They panted, Draco realizing Harry held the can now. He slowly grinned, overtop the Malfoy who lay on his back. He squirted more over Dracos neck, leaning down to begin licking and sucking it off the other. The blonde groaned and licked off what he could reach on Harry's neck.

After it seemed like Harry was about to put more on him, Draco quickly flipped them over, grabbing the bottle from Potters hand. "My turn," he growled softly. He put a dollap on each nipple, and a long line from his throat to his happy trail. Draco lay his tongue flat as he goes over one nipples, nipping it softly and sucking as if there was still some left over. He brushed it with his thumb as he leaned up to start first at his throat. 

He basically led a line if hickey down in a straight line, getting to hisbelly button before starting on the other nipple. Harry groaned, fingers deep in the sheets as he watched Malfoy return, beginning to lead down his happy trail.

Draco could feel the others half hard on, so as he sucked off the last bit of whip cream, he crawled back up. Harry whimpered in disappointment, before Draco put cream in his own mouth, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. The boys fought over bits of cream before it vanished, leaving them to kiss with sticky sweet lips. Draco caught himself after a minute of kissing, pulling back and panting. Harry moved closer, moving a hand to press against Dracos own erection he hadn't noticed yet. 

Pressing into the hand, Draco groaned softly. "Fuck, Harry," he bit his lip, the other blushing and undoing Dracos pants. Potter, he corrected himself internally. Draco gasps slightly as the other man flips them, rubbing their erections together through boxers as he straddles him. 

Draco blushed, Harry had never been ontop him, always either on his back or bent over to Dracos will. He sat up, their chests together as he kisses the Golden Boys neck softly. Their hands wandered over another, Harry pulling off the others shirt before hands stroke one another's back and chest.

Before long Draco had summoned lube, prodding and circling Harry's entrance until he pushed a finger in. He curled the finger and and added another after not too long, stretching him. Draco thought over his decisions and conclusion he made last night as Harry whined and kissed at his neck. 

He didnt realise how deep in thought he was until Harry was practically riding his fingers and begging for more.  
Draco snapped out of it, shamefully reaching into his boxers and having to wake his length back up, rubbing it against Harry's entrance once his fingers left. He coated it in lube, shuddering and stroking a few times. He blushed a bit, he'd never lost an erection around Potter. Luckily the other didnt notice. 

"I want to ride you," Harry gasped in his ears as he pressed down onto Draco's cock head. Draco groaned, gripping his hips softly and nodding. He fought himself to not buck up, letting Harry do some work for once.  
And he did, riding him slowly and sweetly, their eyes almost never leaving each others, other than to close in a few sloppy passionate kisses. They ended up finishing nearly the same time, meaning one another's name into eachothers ears. 

After their light panting subsided, Draco blushed at how intimate the whole thing was. They didnt fuck, they made love. It hardly felt physically exposing as it did emotionally. He gulped, knowing this broke too many of his own rules, breaking down too many walls he placed carefully to not get hurt. His eyes downcast and he frowned a second when the other couldnt notice, before building the walls back up quickly. He gave a hard slap onto the others arse cheek, managing a believable smirk. 

"Rode like a true cockslut," he grumbled into his ear, hands kneading the red mark on his cheek as he bit his neck and slid out of Harry. 

Harry jolted at the slap, it was truly unexpected, his face contorting at the words as he looked away. He slid off Draco's lap, pulling his boxers back on. "Right," he mumbled, "I'm going to go home to shower."

Draco glanced away, hurriedly making an excuse to make Harry stay. But one that was in character.  
"Why don't you shower here, I'll fuck you proper." He smirked.

Harry faltered, looking into Dracos eyes. They were as soft as when they stared into ome another's souls last night, but his getup didnt budge.

"I cant do this Draco!" He cried out, holding his arms to himself and willing away the tears in his eyes. 

"D-Do what?" His voice cracked a little, before he remembered where he stood. "Fine, go shower at home but make sure you stop by to suck me off before noon." He growled. His chest convulsed in pain as he betrayed himself but he wouldn't let Harry see that. 

"Stop being such a dick!" He shoved Draco, wiping his eyes before he just nodded, sniffing, and got on his knees. "Fine, if you're going to fucking pretend I'm just your fuckmeat, nothing else, then get it up." He waved a hand to Dracos flaccid cock.

Draco clenched his jaw. Fuck. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt Harry's obvious reciprocated feelings but he couldnt ruin his entire life and public image by saying yes.

He swallowed thickly, looking down at Harry, who's eyes bore into him. He decided on the lesser of two evils, for his best. He tangled a hand in the others hair, pulling him closer as his cock sprang to life slowly. Harry pushed Draco's hand off, he could do it himself. He wrapped his lips around the tip, bobbing his head slowly up and down his length. 

Draco didn't want to enjoy it, he knew what it meant, but it was a blowjob, so he was getting harder. He refused to look down at Harry, teeth grinding together. He tried to keep his act together, forcing his voice to stay even and not crack. 

"We made an arrangement, Potter," his fists curl into the bed sheets. "If you couldnt control yourself you shouldn't have agreed." He bit his lip, trying to growl out the words. "You're. You're nothing but a cocksleeve to me." He could barely let out the words, but his voice stayed cold. He glanced down at the darker skinned boy before looking away. He kept with the degrading weakly for well over 5 minutes before just shoving Harry off. 

He was hard from all the stimulation, but his lack of focus refused to let him even begin to build up for an orgasm. He put himself back in his pants and paced the room, angry at himself and the world.

Harry panted, wiping at his eyes as he watched him from where he fell. "What? This is what you fucking wanted, no strings attached."

"You don't get it!" Draco punched the wall, flicking his wand to fix it as he cradled his hand idly.

"Then explain to me," Harry sounded desperate, standing and watching Draco as he stood. 

"What do I fucking do, Harry?" He faced him finally, tears welling up. "Wreck your fucking heart so I don't get hurt, wreck your fucking heart so I don't ruin your life, or say yes and ruin your life?"

There was a moment of silence, Harey beginning to say something before getting cut off. 

"No! You think we can just go out to dinner and cuddle all the time?! I'm an ex- Death Eater. Do you want a future? You cant have one if I'm the picture, the press will fucking love it, everyone will center in on me and you'll lose respect and, and I cant do that to you? So, so why dont we stay away and just get over these fucking..Crushes." his heart hurt but he refused to let any tears fall. He was a Malfoy. Proud. 

Harry walked closer, grabbing Dracos cheeks in his hand. "You saughty idiot, you think I care what anyone thinks? Draco please," his finger ran across his cheekbone. "I've had crushes before. I..love you." He mumbled. His heart pounded, not sure what would happen next as he searched Malfoys face for a clue.  
Draco pressed forward, kissing him for a moment before leaning their foreheads together. 

"..I love you too Harry. I just, I don't want you to throw away life for me."

"Draco, what's the point in the high life if you can't come home to someone?" He mumbled back, their breath reaching one another's cheeks.

They both sniffles, standing there and nodding to each other, exchanging a small kiss again. 

"I broke my hand," Draco murmured out after a minute, causing a small relieved laugh from Harry as he took the hand softly. 

"Let's go get it fixed." He smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> His tattoo essentially means "be rough" or "be brutal"


End file.
